twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:LuckyTimothy
Archive I've tried twice now to create a talk page archive for myself (suggested my MinorStoop), and it doesn't save because of a "spam blocker" or something like that. Anything I can do to fix that? TeamTaycob 00:08, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I can't create the page. I would have named it User talk:TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt/Archive_1, but apparently, a link links to "blacklists" or something strange like that. I think I'll just keep the archive idea on hold for now on. TeamTaycob 00:21, February 1, 2012 (UTC) That would be fantastic. Thanks. TeamTaycob 00:29, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Thank you so much! It feels great to have a talk page that isn't cluttered with photos and messages, making everything hard to find...at least for now. :) TeamTaycob 00:42, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :I've double-checked with my own and had absolutely no problem. But then I had my share of 'em a few days back with my first, but I thought it was because I was trying to follow some old instructions by JoKalliauer. MinorStoop 00:44, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Comments on a page. Hi. There are two comments on the page for Kristen Stewart that have the F-Bomb in them and they should probably be removed. Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 00:44, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Just so you know... I protected the Renesmee Cullen page. It keeps being vandalized, along with the Jacob, Bella, and Edward pages. It's only protected for three months, though. TeamTaycob 14:48, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Please help! MinorStoop asked if I could delete a few pages that he tagged for deletion, and I did, but now the whole Wiki Activity board is wiped out. Help? TeamTaycob 21:30, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Umm...Help? My Wiki Activity is gone. I mean, it's there, but it only has a few edits from a few minutes ago. TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt said it's happened to her to. ♥Bellscullen♥ 21:35, February 3, 2012 (UTC)Bellscullen Video Module Update Hi there, As you might have heard, we have been testing out a new related videos module here and I wanted to let you know we are ready to try out a new location for the module. We will be moving it to the right rail, below the recent activity box. We hope this will be a better location, and provide people with easier access to these videos. We will be activating this on Thursday February 9, so please let me know if you have any questions. I also left a message for TagAlongPam, Charmed-Jay, TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt & Kmanwing. In the future if there is a better place to contact all the admins at once, please let me know where that is. --Sarah (help forum | blog) 17:56, February 7, 2012 (UTC) RE:RE: Important Great! Thank you for letting me know and removing his comment. --Love and Lust 04:20, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Comment on Kristen's page. Again. Hey, Krashley left another rude comment on Kristen Stewart's page. Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 19:10, February 10, 2012 (UTC) edit ﻿ RE: Page for deletion Well it wouldn't have caused any damage, it was just a page titled similar to Twilight Saga Wiki:Administrators. Didn't seem to be serving any purpose though, so I redirect it to the Users category. -TagAlongPam (talk) 20:50, February 11, 2012 (UTC) User Pennka Sorry to bother you, but I think that Ms. Pennka needs a few days blocking. MinorStoop 21:05, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :No, looks like she stopped by herself. It's probably one of those situation where I scare the other user in doing something silly and that I can't seem to avoid. :Good luck with the emergency! MinorStoop 22:07, February 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Can't say I would - no children. MinorStoop 08:33, February 16, 2012 (UTC) :::After Nessie, can't be scared. MinorStoop 18:04, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ... ... left a number of comments on pages that we could do without. Thanks! MinorStoop 22:22, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Because I'm a lazy-ass that computers seem to loathe... ...could you archive my talk page again, please? It's gotten full and long again. TeamTaycob 03:05, February 21, 2012 (UTC) : Thank you! :) TeamTaycob 04:34, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Porn link At my check, IP left only one comment, on another IP, of course, redirecting to a pornography link. Deletion is, I think, warranted. MinorStoop 21:20, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks! MinorStoop 22:36, February 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Same problem again, sorry. With IP as the culprit. MinorStoop 00:07, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Stubs. Can't say I am - I just like to use 'em. It's Pam who prefers to just add the category - but this fails to show the "stub" message. MinorStoop 21:13, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :Worked so much with categories, I wish to phase and howling to the Moon... MinorStoop 21:24, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Inquiry I was wondering if the category "Books" should be added to the pages of the graphic novels? I did not want to just add them just because I think they should be added. So, let me know. :) Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 21:26, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks anyway. :) Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 15:33, February 28, 2012 (UTC) hi hi! just wanted to say hello! how did u become an admin??? hello55522 14:15, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Fellow musical user... I know this sounds like a dumb idea, but I need someone else's feedback. What do you think about lyrics pages? The other night as I was dying on my couch from an insane cold while watching BD-1, I was thinking about how the music of the Twilight Saga could be shown more on this Wiki. I mean, what if someone wants to know the lyrics to a song from one of the soundtracks? I know that this isn't exactly a music Wiki and no one really cares about the music of the Saga, but I would love to showcase the music some more. Any thoughts? TeamTaycob 17:40, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Vacation Just letting a few of you know that I'm leaving today for a week-long vacation and I probably won't have internet access while I'm gone. I know you haven't been around as much lately, but I figured I should fill you in anyways. -TagAlongPam (talk) 21:34, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Re:Candidates for deletion The newborn army is an old redirect. The actor and crew categories have been killed in favor of a general "actor" and "crew" category - "Whatever-title film" indicates the movie they've worked in. Pam was in favor to kill that too, I was in favor to kill the book/movie dichotomy, so we compromised and kept both. What I'm not sure about are the "* film image" categories. I do not like them but I do not yet know how to support the galleries without them. I expect that in the near future, I'll kill also the "Whatever-title characters" categories, in favor of the simple "Whatever-title" book one. MinorStoop 17:56, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Blog Admins! and Hunger Games Any possibility to block comments on Admins! and Hunger Games? This kind of discussions seems to pop up oftener and more acrimonious than ever. Thanks! MinorStoop 07:12, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :At this point, I think that it's past blocking comments, now - I think the blog should be deleted. MinorStoop 13:58, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks! MinorStoop 14:17, March 25, 2012 (UTC) What the hell was this supposed to be? I can answer to that - someone who does not give a damn about teams (namely me), gave a shot at the game. That was the result. MinorStoop 20:19, April 2, 2012 (UTC) P.S. My current avatar is a jay, if this helps explaining. :) :He's not that kind of guy. Nor am I, generally, but occasionally I indulge in a bit of foolishness... MinorStoop 02:04, April 3, 2012 (UTC) http://harrypottervstwilight.wikia.com Very likely you received the automated message from wikia, but I wanted to let you know EIB made you bureaucrat and admin on the above wiki. Whatever action or reaction about it you want to take is, of course, your choice, though I recommend not to take it on EIB; it looks more like a failure to think things through than maliciousness. MinorStoop 16:52, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :The gal promoted five or six people to admin, bureaucrat and some such; TT and I unpromoted ourselves. Should you decide to do the same, there is a link for the needed tools on the user contributions page. MinorStoop 17:37, April 3, 2012 (UTC) screenshot software i have some videos on my computer u know any good screenshot software ? Salil dabholkar 16:30, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Moving pages to blogs I've been doing some reading, and I still can't move a page to a blog. I know it's going to come in handy in the future, deleting a load of pages sometimes makes me feel like an asshole, and it's about time that I learn. Could you give me a few steps and tips on moving pages? TeamTaycob 04:38, April 6, 2012 (UTC) : Well, old grasshopper, that was a piece of cake. Thank you! TeamTaycob 13:41, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Font for signature Hey, Dark Knight! Well, could you tell some font's abbreviations for my signature? For example, what is the abbreviation for Comic Sans MS? "Cause I still don't know how to change fonts. _ Thanks :) Nike's Girl 20:57, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :"Convoluted"! I thought _I_ had the exclusive on fancy words! MinorStoop 18:18, April 7, 2012 (UTC) ::LOVL!MinorStoop 21:05, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Third time's the charm... sort of. I was wondering if you can archive my talk page again? Sorry for pestering you so much on this; my talk page is just...busy. :-P The ever-growing length of it is starting to bother me. TeamTaycob 02:59, April 8, 2012 (UTC) : It's already in the mail, along with the salaries from the last two times and the customized t-shirt. Good things happen to those who wait. TeamTaycob 03:06, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :: Well, I just ate a fortune cookie, so I'm feeling mysterious. By the way, thank you! I love when my talk page isn't cluttered...though I do love messages I receive from others. Some things just can't be changed, you know? Thanks, LT. :) TeamTaycob 03:10, April 8, 2012 (UTC) sorry i thought the videos are for entire wiki, not for an article can u remove the videos i uploaded So I can upload them on proper articles Salil2212™ 05:11, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Font for signature #2 LOL, it's okay. I visited a website (with fonts) and -as I understood (I don't know if I'm correct)- I can't change the font until I have downloaded it (thge new font) to my computer. If I try to change it with a font that isn't saved in my computer, it will not be changed and it will turn back to the font that it is saved in my comp. I'll try though... (: Nike's Girl 07:25, April 8, 2012 (UTC) : Btw, nice new signature! :) : Nike's Girl 09:18, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Tracking sense In suggestion of Pam, I merged the three tracking sense articles into one called "Tracking". If another admin hasn't beaten you to it, please remember to rename "Tracking" to "Tracking sense" on deletion of the old ones. Thanks! MinorStoop 10:37, April 9, 2012 (UTC) :You aren't special, my man - the gal behind you is! :-P MinorStoop 15:18, April 9, 2012 (UTC) *Random* Not that you may care about this, but your signature was changed the same day with GreenFairy's, (an older version) of TeamTaycob and Bellscullen's . I think it has something to do with the fonts of your signatures. (You all had the same font.). I know you might don't care, I just wanted to point this out. :) Nike's Girl 18:23, April 10, 2012 (UTC) : I didn't say that it isn't normal. :) I just pointed out that you and other users had the same font in your sign. (Times New Roman I think) and they all changed the same day to another font. (It must be a wikia update or something... :P). That's it. :) : Nike's Girl 09:32, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Signature hey,can you make me a signature page,please? my signarure turn's out like this:Imataycobsobettergetusedtoit 10:08, April 12, 2012 (UTC) '''and nike's girl told me to ask you to make me a "signature page".thanks RE: Moving blogs Thanks! To be honest, I was kinda-sorta-maybe shaking in my boots at moving that page. It's nice to know that I got most of it right. TeamTaycob 00:20, April 14, 2012 (UTC) LT, I was thinking about the movie reviews pages. The Twilight and New Moon pages are full and present no problem. The Eclipse page is empty and locked (have no idea why), the one for BD1 is unlocked but also empty. I don't think that either will be needed, nor a page for BD2. Way too many blog pages where anybody can say anything they want without reprisal. Before making a formal request for their deletion, I think I'd ask around for some opinions - what's your idea? MinorStoop Blog How on earth did you lock that blog?? I wanna know because even I can't edit it!! -TheLunarEclipse :Huh, wow, nope, I can't even comment. I'll see if I can edit it, but I had no idea you could do that xD!!! -TheLunarEclipse ::Huh, that's so cool... I shall try that out xD!!! -TheLunarEclipse Chat moderation By the look of the user rights page, "Chat moderation" is part of an admin's right. So you know, at least. MinorStoop 13:19, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Porn links. Depending on who gets about this, first - among other IPs, has been leaving on other IPs some comments linking to porn sites. Spambot? MinorStoop 07:00, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Well, isn't she just an adorable, persistent ball of sunshine? I'd love for her to be globally blocked, but that won't be happening any time soon. The IPs have been blocked, and I've changed her regular account's block from two weeks to three weeks. Prepare for the most peace on this Wiki ever. TeamTaycob 04:17, April 30, 2012 (UTC) : You're right - that was inaccurate. Let's just say the worst of the worst will be temporarily absent. She's been on my shit list for a while now and I'm glad she was finally blocked. Sucks how we waited this long and I had to be the one to do it, though. TeamTaycob 04:38, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :: She never learned her lesson before. She's not gonna do it now. Ugh, I'm going to get a kick in the ass when she comes back, I just know it. TeamTaycob 13:43, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Deletion duty Depending on who comes first - on User talk:98.166.63.114 there's a number of pornographic linking comments which warrant deleting. Originating IPs should be blocked. Thanks. MinorStoop 19:46, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Link In the News page there is an anonymous user who posted a link in their comment. I didn't open it. Spam, maybe? Nike's Girl 19:47, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey, pal... If I promise that your paychecks and customized t-shirt (along with that bedazzled denim jacket) are in the mail, would you archive my talk page again? Best, TeamTaycob 14:04, May 9, 2012 (UTC) By the look of it, this blog may as well go. Not that many people comment on it, yet... MinorStoop 19:38, May 17, 2012 (UTC) O Master of Deletion... You may want to check the "Candidates for deletion" and the "Potential blogs" - there are a few elements in both that needs taking care of. Thanks! MinorStoop 01:39, May 22, 2012 (UTC)